


天堂可以等待

by Valentina_99



Category: Dunkirk (2017), 空军组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentina_99/pseuds/Valentina_99
Summary: I translated 《Небеса Подождут》（by HaruIchigo） from Russian into Chinese.It is a good story about dance and affection between Farrier and Collins.俄译汉 一段酒馆里双人舞的故事。





	天堂可以等待

 Summary：

柯林斯难以驾驭一些简单的规则。

 

Work Text：

飞行员们在昏暗的小酒馆里跳着舞，穿堂风拂过烛焰，长长的烛影便像要溜走一般顺着墙壁爬上天花板。

午夜的小镇上只有两名妓女能给他们的队伍提供服务，但这轮流享乐的间隔也没有人愿意傻等，飞行员们和彼此跳起舞来。黑暗中他们专注地舞，手下扶着的仿佛不是队友的肩膀而是操纵杆，想象着自己仍在开辟航道。

他们尚未返回基地。

飞行员们并不去看彼此的眼睛——那是一面镜子，能照见的不是疲惫，就是渺远长空。

他们于是去看那风尘女子，透过她们的眼睛能看见窗户上反射的灯光、忆起温柔的家乡。

 

柯林斯定定看着自己搭在法瑞尔身上的支点。

他觉得自己成了一条滚动的圆木，只能被推着走。他无比笨拙地在同一点上踏着，生怕踩了舞伴的脚。

好事儿的家伙们因为自己不会跳舞便大声起哄，相当瞧不起这场临时起意的“舞会”，却也都欢迎柯林斯的加入，尽管他资历浅，却是个遵从自己内心想法、对其他一切都不在乎的人。

“你没能通过考核，”法瑞尔的声音很平静，“再不抓紧赶上，就只能永远留在地面上了。”

柯林斯争辩道：“这不过是场演习，我也不过是决定迂回航线骗骗对方。还有长机也在掩护我，若是必要我也完全来得及把一切都处理好！我们只不过需要一点沟通罢了……”

“但在天上对指令就不该讨价还价。我知道你不是傻子。也就是说，你有所不信任，是长机？或是我？”

柯林斯一直都是谁也不信任的，他习惯了只听命于他自己，这似乎也不怪他凄苦的童年，他早就不再是“那个农场上的小可怜儿杰克”了。但他知道不能这样对法瑞尔说——一言既出，一切都无法改变了。因此柯林斯只是沉默着。

“你是个很优秀的飞行员，法瑞尔。”他回答道，至少得说出点什么。

“‘优秀的’，”法瑞尔重复，接着随舞步向前迈了一步，柯林斯配合着后退。现在这看起来是一支像样的舞了。“那就听我的，跟好我的步子。”

柯林斯道：“那时候我是在担心，任务也好，自己的性命也好，你和长机也好，一切突发状况也好……你明白吗？若是发生了什么，我什么都做不了，我……”

他们一动不动地站定。更确切的说，是柯林斯一动不动。他感觉到一股推力，法瑞尔在催促他向后再退一步，但柯林斯并没有顺从。

“那现在呢？”

“.…..什么？现在？”

“现在你在抵抗什么呢。”

 

闷热的酒馆里，老旧的留声机嘶哑地唱着那首《天堂可以等待》。

“现在你在紧张什么？”

“我……”柯林斯深吸一口气，“在姑娘面前有点害羞，你知道的吧，我得和你练一阵，我一直不会跳舞。”

“现在你是和我又不是和她们跳，不必觉得害羞，”法瑞尔面色如常，甚至都不带笑意。实际上他也是不常笑的，似乎一切言行举止在他这儿都有且仅有一种理解，那就是绝对的严肃和平静。

“我会领着你跳的，你只需要感受我就好。你不是一个人在这儿。”

 

柯林斯闭上了眼睛，深呼吸，任他领着自己，在昏暗中起舞。

紧握的手稍稍抬高又放低，平稳得宛若喷火战机的翼。格林格雷乐队的歌声正缓缓流淌，在他们乘着歌声飞向天空的路途中，唯一能感受到的便是彼此。

在某一时，柯林斯已经能够掌控自己的舞步，法瑞尔轻笑一声，放任了他的自由。

在某一刻，他们将额头轻轻相抵，就这样许久都不离分，似乎一切未明于口的话都借此得以传达。

在某时某刻，音乐已至尾声。

 

法瑞尔走到了一旁去喝他的威士忌，柯林斯也离开那儿，走进清凉的夜色里，他的腿仿佛是自己抬起走路一般，久久游荡在街头，他高兴得简直像回到了十五岁。

当他终于疲惫地挪回床上、入睡后，他做了一场梦，梦里没有坠落，没有失误，没有脱控的战机，一切都安然无比。

他梦见无际的辽阔蓝天，两架喷火战斗机在飞翔，轻盈自在，宛如在跳一支舞——就像一对儿爱河中的雄鹰一样。

 

  


2018.2.20

FIN.


End file.
